A Father's Heart
by loveedwardandjake
Summary: Harry's thoughts as he held Lily Luna Potter for the first time. Inspired by my Uncle G**ul. Enjoy. Leave a review :


**A Father's Heart**

A Father's Heart

* * *

AN: The idea just popped into my head.

Inspiration: My Uncle.

Summary: Harry's thoughts as he held Lily Luna Potter for the first time. Inspired by my Uncle G**ul. Enjoy. Leave a review

Story Set Up: Ginny Weasley gave birth to Lily Luna Potter. Harry's thoughts as he lifts his daughter for the first time. (Pretend that Lily is his first daughter and has Black hair).

* * *

It was a good thing that Harry knew muggle car driving. That is because he is currently driving to St. Mungo's where Ginny has gone into labor. He had gone to muggle world to investigate a murder in a muggle suburban area when he received a patronus telling him the news.

Harry was glad that Ron was with him at the moment because if Ron hadn't been there, the ride would have probably ended in an accident. The urge to apparate was over whelming (it was against the law to apparate in muggle places). Then again Ron stopped Harry from doing something stupid. As he was driving, he received a patronus telling that Ginny had delivered a beautiful baby girl. His excitement grew.

So did the car's speed.

"Slow down mate. Don't know about you but I want to make to St. Mungo's alive." Ron exclaimed.

Harry ignored the comment but slowed down considerably. To Harry, this ride had been the longest and most torturous ride in his life. He couldn't wait to feel his daughter in his arms.

His daughter.

Harry had always been so busy saving the wizarding world; he never thought he might be at peace. Harry never expected to survive the war. The word 'family' was strange to him as he never expected himself to live to have a family.

His family. His daughter.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Harry they reached St. Mungo's. He couldn't care less about those stupid ministry laws about visiting hours. He went straight through the iron door and marched straight to the reception area.

The nurse told him to wait for a few minutes. Harry, ever the pessimist, did some thinking in those few minutes.

Harry was happy to have a family. He has wanted a family ever since he lived with the Dursley's. Now that he has got what he wanted he was worried. Will he be a good father? Will he make her happy? Will he do mistakes? What if he makes terrible mistakes? What if he made the girl hate her? What if-

He was so lost into his thoughts he didn't hear the nurse call him. Ron jerked him to catch his attention.

"Uh- What?" he stammered.

"Stop dreaming mate. Your daughter is waiting for you." Ron said.

He slowly went into the room. Ron waited outside to give him some privacy. Ginny was awake and the little girl was soundly asleep in her arms. His eyes watered and his whole body trembled with happiness as he took in the sight of his daughter.

Lily Luna Potter.

She lay there peacefully without a care in the world. Her hair jet black, face so pale he could see the blood rush through it, fingers so tiny and her body so small. Her face looked so peaceful when she is sleeping. Harry had never seen anything as beautiful, as divine as her in this world.

His daughter.

He gently reached and touched her cheeks. She had inherited her mom's cheeks and nose. He smiled.

Ginny smiled at him and reached out to hug him without disturbing the baby. He too hugged her back with so such emotions. Emotions he didn't know he had until then. He looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny smiled back. No words were exchanged. None were needed. Both could feel what the other felt.

Ginny took his daughter into her arms and reached out to him. He stepped back and shook his head. She looked comfortable there and he didn't want to disturb her. Most importantly, he didn't want to hurt her. Ginny smiled and slowly put her into his arms.

So much joy erupted inside him that he didn't know if he would survive it. Words failed him. No words could describe the joy that rushed through him. No one could understand the fulfillment he felt. No one could understand how complete he felt at that moment.

Harry was having 'the moment'. The moment when everything was perfect around him. The moment when you feel nothing but joy and happiness. The moment you wish would last forever.

The moment he held the baby he knew he would never hurt her. No matter how she looks, no matter how she behaves, no matter what she does, he will love her. However she may look like she will be perfect to him. Whatever path her life may lead to he will always be a part of it. No matter how strong the storm, he will always protect her. No matter how hard the fall, he will help her get up.

He will love her even when she is naughty. He will love her even if she is ugly. He will love her when she rages through her teenage years. He will love her even when she crosses her lines. He knew he would love her with all his heart even when she may give him a hard time. He knew that when he gives the girl time-out or a smack or a slap or a beat, it would pain him more that it hurts her. No matter what it takes, he knew he will make her happy.

He closed his eyes and relished the moment. Nothing can tamper this perfect moment. He relaxed into the warm feeling. He couldn't believe that this small bundle of blankets would be the centre of his life, henceforth.

Suddenly the door opened and Ron came in.

"Sorry mate. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see my godchild." Ron apologized.

"It is ok. Come in." Harry said.

Ron came in and admired the baby. He slowly held his hands out.

"Please mate" he asked.

"Sure" Harry said, handing him the baby, reluctantly.

It felt wrong. He felt empty. A hollow feeling.

Harry looked like it caused him physical pain to not hold the baby. Ron was cooing over the baby. Harry wanted to have her back in his arms but he knew Ron needed his time. Ron, within a few minutes gave her back to harry and exited the room. When held the baby, he felt … complete.

"Hi Lily. I am your father, Harry. I will love you no matter what. I will take care of you. I promise I will always make you happy." Harry promised.

The baby smiled in her sleep leaving a very happy and content Harry watching her in wonder.

He promised himself he will always be there for her. He will be there to hold her when she is walking her first steps. Even if she steps away from him, he knew he will be happy watching her footsteps. He will be there when she first goes to Hogwarts. He will be happy to see the tracks that lead to her happiness. He will be there to help her through her fears. A smile. A small smile could make his entire day.

He knew he only wanted that. He wanted his daughter to feel the fulfillment in her life just as he was feeling at that moment.

"I love you" he said again, knowing but still hoping she would understand.

* * *

Thnx 4 reading guys. Love you all.

If you are reading this plz press the blue button down and leave a review.

* * *

Love, Harini

AN: No one Beta-ed this one-shot. Forgive me if there is any mistake.


End file.
